Harrry in Trouble
by ShadowLord7286
Summary: Harry Potter gets into all sorts of troubles and Hermoine and Ron hates him. Rated K Plus for nearswearing! Competed.
1. Chapter 1

I am Writing this story because I love the Harry Pottter Series soooo much! It is such a graet series that I just love them! I wanted to spice up my vocabalary so I am useing a Thesarus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hary Potter was progresing along down the hall way in his school Hogwars. "Hello" everyone was saying to him and he replonded back "Hello!"

"Whats up Harry Potter?" Hermoine Watson approached.

"Nothing" he back-said.

"We should go see Hagrid" she commanded.

"Okay" he surrendered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day at Hagrads house..

"Hi" Hagrid advanced.

"Whats up Hagrid?" Hermoine quistioned.

"Nothing Much" he abjured.

"Hey where is Ron at?" she wandered?"

"I think he said his going to the quiditch game." he made known.

"Oh shoot! I totolly forgot about that game!" she admittedly declarted.

"Lets go Harry" Hermione demanded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ron where are u?" Hermoine asked openly.

"Right here" Ron Grint answered!

"Okay I see you" she admitted.

"Com here" he behested.

"Okay lets watch the game" she raised awarness.

"I think I fell sick" Harry Potter vomitted his words.

"You should go see the scholl nurse" Hermoine settled on a solution.

"Okay" Harry surendered again,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the norse's quatrers there was a lot of beds and a lots of sick kids who were very sick. The nurse turned to ward Harry and interogated him "Hello?"

"Hi I am very sick Harry released his words.

"Okay go lay down on a emty bed please" she forced.

"Tank you" he gratified.

Harrty Potter was lieing down for a while time when suddenly! A canon blast earthquakesd the walls of the whole establihsment!

"Holy Sh!" he near-swared.

"Dont use such bad langague" she commended.

The roof colapsed inside and the entire universtiy was endangered!

"Oh no my beutiful schoool is on fire!" Dumbldeore screamed at the top of his lugns.

Then the most not expetced thing happened ever suddenly out of nowhere a gril develloped out of thin air!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girl who matrialized out of no thing locomoted into the arcitecture. Harry Potter advanced to her and explodded "WHAT THE WHERE DID U COME FROM?" he asked!

"She declared "I am the New Girl my name is Agatha."

"Wow what a beutiful name!" Harry potter conseeded. He knew it was love fo sure.

Agatha coincidently had all of the same classes as Hary Potter. Every time he examined her he noticed she was goggleing at him! They both knew they were in love and the passion could not be adumbrated! "I love you Agatha" he instigated.

"Me too." she affirmed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh no what will appen next? Rea dand Review Please!!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay its comming along nicely and i think the Thesarus is reaaly helping me. I re-read the first chapter like 50 times now and i think it sonds very clever and well worded. Here is the second chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I love you Agatha" he admitted.

"Same," she said passionately.

Harry Potter was with Agatha eating and dating. They were dating for a while but when Harry Potter attemted to take the relation to the next step she was very dementioned. "No WAY Harry Potter!" she broke the sound barrier!

"But why no"t he prognositcated?

"Because i dont want to ok??" she excused.

"Okay" Harry gave it up and went to talk to Hermoine for a little bit.

"Whats up?" Hermoine Watson inquired.

"Oh nothing its just that i was talking to that girl Agatha but she dosent love me" he spielled.

"Dang that sucks" she regretfully replied.

"Yeah i think we should brake up but i dont know how!" he felt simple-headed.

"You should just talk to her!" Hermoine stated the obvious.

"But i cant shes soo mad at me right now!" Harry lameted.

"Trust me i know girls and she will want to talk to you ok??" she asked.

"Okay fine I will see wht she says." he defined.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Agahta whats up?" Harry wondered.

"Not much u?" she text-messaged with her mouth.

"I think we need to stop seeing eachother" he ventured.

"No this cant be whats wrong with me what did i do its not my fault please dont leave me nooooo" she jumbled.

"Stop rambling" Harry rambled. "Its just that you are kind of psycho and i dont like that ok?"

"Okay what ever" she dropped the case.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later in Agathas room she was planning and plotting and thinking and conceiving. "Little does Harry P. know that i am actually Voldemorte!!. He doesn ot know that my plan is going perfectlyu to plan!" she maligned but it wasnt really her because she was Voldemort.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry Potter woke up in his bed the next morning because his alarm was going off. "Yawwwwn" he yawned. "I am going to see what aagatha is doing."

He walked to Agathas room and she was very upset "whats wrong" he asked.

"Nothing I am just so sad that we had to break up!"

"Oh well it was your fault for not taking it to the next step with me!" he blamed.

"Sorry" she agreed.

"Oh well its okay we should just be friends ok?" he ordered.

"Sure okay" she renounced.

Harry went back to his room to study for his english class finals. Litte did he know that there was a tracking bug planted on the jacket of his coat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now I got you Harry Potter" Agatha who was really Voldemort victored.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay This is all for now I will do the next Chapter soon please Read n Review!! 


	3. Chapter 3

ty sooo much 4 the good reviews it inspired me to write another chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was preoccupied with his studys and didnt discern the bug that was on his jacket!

Ron Grint traversed into harrys room. He saw a big technology on Harrys jacket and said "Harry Potter what is that technology on your hacket?" he quizzed.

"What do you mean Ron?" he pried.

"There is a very capacious piece of tehcnogly on your coat," he mouthed.

"Oh my you are correct Ron!" Harry suprised.

"Yeah what is it?" he growled.

"I dont know!" he purred.

"It looks like a traking bug" he roarred.

"How do you know?" he barked.

"Because i have saw them before" he brayed.

"Really?" Harry wimpered.

"Yeah because my mom works at a science factory" Ron howled.

"Wow you are so smart but what can we do??" he spat.

"I will just use my wand Technologyificus Destroyificus!!" and the techology destroyed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voldemot was lagging around in his lair but he sudenly realixed the tracking bug was done for! "Noooo Harry Potter you may have desacrated me this time but i will get you!!" he willfully declared!

He put his Agatha suit on again and travanced to Harry Poter. "Hey did you see my trakcing bug Harry Potter?" she axked him.

"Oh yeah but we disfunctioned it sorry." he worded quckly.

"What how could you i needed that for my technology class!" she coplained.

"Sorry how many dollars do they cost?" he solicited.

"Never mind its fine just meet me tonight by yourself in the woods so i can kill you." Agatha hinted.

"What did you say?" Harry disbeleved.

"I said meet me tonight alone in the woods so i can help you." Voldemort corrected.

"Oh ok i thought u said something else" he douted. "I will be there!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night,,,

Voldemotr showed up as Agatha and Harry Potter showed up as Harry Potter.

"Hello, harry" Voldemort said with Agathas voice because he was actually Voldemort just dressed up as Agatha and also using her voice but she wasnt really a person so it was really Voldemorts voice it just sounded differet.

"Hi Voldemort" Harry said,

"We are alone so we should make out" Agatha said.

"Okay Agahtha" and they started to making out.

After 5 minutes Agatha tore off her skin "Oh My!" shoyted Harry.

"It is me Voldemort!" Voldemot revealed.

"What a twist!"

"Oh no how did this happen" Harry repented.

Voldemort reached his arm out and grabed Harry "Ha Ha Ha I Got u now Harry Potter!!" he laugh-worded.

"Noooo Harry yekked realy loud but nobody could hear him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Harry was at school but it wasnt realy him it was jus ta clone because the real harry was captured!

"Hi Harry" said Hermoine Waston said greetfully.

"Hello prostitue!" he injured.

"Nooooo" she lamented.

"Hi Harry" Ron Grint approachedf.

"Hi there stupid red-head ha ha" Harry insulted.

"Thats not nice come on Hermoine lets go to your room because Hartry is being a jherk." Ron situationed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh no the stoyr line took a big twist! 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I am doing chaptetr 4 because this story is going soooo good i am soo glafd!! 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry Potter who was reall a clone walked into Dumbledores office. "Hi dumbleDORK" he wounded the old man.

"Please watch your languages around old men please, ok Harry Potter?" he self-defended.

"Shut up old man" he instilled.

"Dont call me old or i will hurt you ok?" Dumbedork threteaned

"Ok I will stop" Harry receded.

But as he was trouncing away he interrupted for a second! "OLD MAN" he broke his vocal cords.

"Thats it you are dead Harry " said Dimbledore as he raised his wans "Killificus Harryificus Potterificus" he input. He diddnt realize what he had did. He cursed a spell that was going to assassinate the real Harry Potter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The real Harry Potter was in a glass cube and he didnt have his wand so he couldnt circumvent. "Ha ha ha" the dark lord Voldmeort giggled at the plight of his nenesis.

"LET ME OUT" Harrys voice would have broke glass but the glass he was in was maggical so it didnt break.

"No because now you are Mine For Ever!" Voldemort fired.

"No I am not Professsor Snape will come to libertate me." Harry returned fire.

"Snape is already dead Mwahahahahahahhhhahahhh" Voldemort delvered a final blow!

"Okay you win but not for log!" Harry self-hoped. But he didnt know what Dumbledore had done. His car hurt and lightninged into his brain "ouch" he mustered to himself for the pain was so great he lost conscientiousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fake Harry Potter was meanderign down the halll way when he saw Hermoine and Ron and said "Hey whats up guys?"

"Oh hi Harry are you being nice now?" they both asked simultanously,

"No you idiots hahahha" he attacked.

"Thats it u wanna fight Harry Potter?" Ron Grint questioned his foe.

"No please dont hurt me Ron" he begged for mervy.

"Too bad because I am going to kick your A!" Ron threatened!

"Guys brake it up Hermoune interrutped.

The Clone H.P. punched Ron Grint in the grits! A tooth falled out and spattered across the floor under a locker!

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR HARRY?" Ryan wondered?

"Because you are so dorky Ron!" Harry backfired.

"I WILL KILL YOU" Ron screamed! He pulled out his wand and said "Harryificus isificus stupidificus!" but the curse-words didnt work for Ron because his want was broken. "you are lucky for now Potter!"

he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mean while Harry Potter the real one i mean was hanging out in his cubicle. "Vodlemort Somoene will com to save me they will know i am gone!" he perdicted.

"No they wont know because I made a clone of you Muahahhahaha" he crushed Harry's dreams.

"How would you like it if you were the one in here?" Harry arguied.

"To bad because you are in there not me!" Voldemort debated.

Harry knew he was a goner for sure and there was no hopeing for escapes. He felt realy sad and wanted to be gothic and emo and scene and punk but not preppy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mean while in Dumblefores office he was podnering what happened that day earlier with Harryy Potter. "I wonder what hashappened to him he seemed differate some how!"

He knew there was only 1 way to find out and that was by asking Professo Snape!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay I willl continue this storuy later please Read and Review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviwes everyone but some ppl were so mean plz stop flameing me ok?? I dont apprecaite it

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledor fled into Snakes chambers and said "Hey whats up Prof Snape I need help Harry is acting wierd!"

Snape suggested "Potter? He is no busness of mine!"

Dumbledore inhaled the truth with hardship. He neeeded the help of Snape! He complained "but mr. Snape i need your assistants"

"Dont bother me with such maters" Snape retailted

"It is really important and if you help me i can give you a pay raise" Dumblerdore bribed.

"How dare you bride me" Snape reptiled "but i can help you anyway." "Harry Potter is captured by Voldemort!" Snape even shoked the author!!

"What?? No wonder he called me old man dang I tried to kill him. I tink he is in a lots of trouble we need to help him!" Dumbledore implied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The clone of Harry Potter was prancing and trancing aound the school and calling everyone names. All the kids and teachers hated him because he was so mean now. In the middle of insulting a perfect, Dumbledore came rampaging around the corner!

"Harry OPotter come with me right now!" he trembled.

"Screw you old MAN!" he offended.

"I will KILL you Harry Potter" Dumbledore re-threataned. But he had to keep his calm even under such difficult cercumcisions.

"Go to heck you old flea bag!" Harry parried.

"Thats it I am going to froce you then" Dumbeldore cried! He thursted his wand into the atmosphere and belowed "Ambascadeificus Harryificuss Potterificus" he ordered.

"Oh noooooo" Hrry greeved.

"I know you are just a cloned Harry so give up the sharades!" Dumbledore revealed.

"Never!" he mumbled in self-defiance.

"Okay then I will force you" Dumbledore forced.

"Please no I am nly doing my job" Harry complained.

Dubledore then used the power of his magic to use his wands power which made Harry Potter turn into him true self. He was realy just a lizzard with the power to transform like optimus prime but into a hunan.

"Ah-hah i got you know Harry Potters Clone" Dumble mumbled!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meenwhile the real Harry Potter was stilll in his glass prisom. He used his telephonic power to see what was hapeining with Dumbledore! "Vodelmort your clone is dead you are terminated now!" he fortelled.

"Gosh darn you Harry Potter you have foiled me one again but I will get you some day" Voldemort revenged.

"Ha ha ha!" Harry stifled a laugh.

Voldemort ran away and then Dumble dore walkedinto ths room "Hi Harry" he announced.

"Helllo old man" Harry insluted.

"DONT CALL ME OLD MAN OR I WILL KILL YOU OK?" Dumbldeore shouted.

"Haahhhhahhahhhhhaa i was just joking clam down" Harry joked.

"ok" dumbledore calmly statted.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the schppl Harry met up with his amigos Ron Grint and Hermoine Watson "O-la amigos" he mexicaned.

"Hi Harry whats up?" they said in a diffrent language.

"Nada much"

"Why were you such an A Harry? why?" they tested.

"I wasnt tht was my clown" Harry truthed

"No it wasnt we saw you and heard you" they both simutanously declared."

"Yes it was Voldemotr captured me even ask Dumbledore?" he asked.

"Oh ok then" they both said in unisen.

"You guys i am so apologetic so please for give me!" he adjured.

"We for give u" they both said at the exat same moments.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later in the dineing hall everyone was gathered but sepereted into groups like in the movie you know how they sit with their own houses and griffindor was all at one table. "Harry Potter we love you" everyone said.

"Dumbedore is talking now" he said. "Everyone listen up Harry defeated Boldemort so we need to thank him properly so everyone gve him some monies" he bribed.

everyone goraned "But whyyyyyy"

"Just do it ok?" he asked.

Hary Potter got exatly 5 tousand dollars so he was realy happy now. "Than k you he said" to everyone

xxxxxxxxxx

Ok i kind of got bored writing so i rushed the end i hope ulike it anyway this is the end of this story please R and R!. 


End file.
